


combat sports

by jeyne



Series: that's gross! (unless you're up for it) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Poland AU, Porn with Feelings, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyne/pseuds/jeyne
Summary: Crush by Richard Siken but you're making out in the bathroom of a party.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: that's gross! (unless you're up for it) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	combat sports

**Author's Note:**

> some straight guys have to makeout in a bathroom to realize their feelings for each other and that's ok <3

The living room has this heaviness in the air that happens in clubs when it’s filled with artificial smoke but this one is caused by the slightly lower temperature of a November night and the narghile’s vapour. A foreign trap song of an unreadable language booms from the speakers. Donghyuck is around many girls and boys. Mostly boys. Jeno. Probably just Jeno as Donghyuck is the one pouring more vodka shots on the kitchen table. Jeno takes one glass and swallows it all quickly. Donghyuck swears he could feel the burning alcohol down his own throat. Crowd erupts. Suddenly he notices all the bodies next to them. Jeno chokes one more down. Donghyuck wonders what do girls feel when they see a boy like Jeno drinking vodka like a champion. 

The bottle empties already and the drunken strangers leave in search of more alcohol. Jeno stretches with arms over his head, Donghyuck sips on his beer can. 

“Why didn't you drink? Can't handle it, huh?” Jeno asks with a lazy smile and sleepy eyes. 

“I don't drink vodka.” Donghyuck shrugs, nonchalant. “Makes me horny.” 

Jeno chuckles, trying to hold his laughter while Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You just made that up!”

“It's true!” Donghyuck protests, but Jeno keeps smiling too softly for this loud and dirty party. A mass of bodies burst inside the kitchen. Donghyuck sees Johnny along with some other older guys, holding what it seems like a bag of weed.

“You should get a girl then.” Donghyuck feels goosebumps prick his arms and lower back as Jeno’s lips brush his ear. Donghyuck stares at him, a sly glint comes to his eyes as he grins at Jeno. 

“The name of the only girl I want right now is _María Cristina.”_

_—_

Donghyuck grabs Jeno’s hand as he gets ready to _run._ Forcing his way through the crowd, he makes sure to hold his hand tight, not letting him go. Theoretically, Donghyuck is the one who they are after, not Jeno. But if Jeno falls, Donghyuck falls too. So they run through the corridor hearing footsteps behind until he reaches the closest door, Donghyuck makes Jeno get inside first and then closes the door with a lock. 

“We lost them.” Donghyuck presses his back against the door, leaning his head and restabilizing his breathing. He looks at Jeno slightly catching up too. Donghyuck laughs victorious, searching through his hoodie’s pocket. “Wait _—”_

Donghyuck rummages hastily inside his pockets, making a displeasing sound as he finds nothing. “Fuck, it must have fallen.”

Jeno barks a laugh, holding onto his stomach. Donghyuck pouts, feeling his cheek heating. “Stop it!”

“I can’t, it’s just so funny.” Donghyuck leans towards Jeno, fisting his very thin tank top but it doesn’t hinder Jeno's laugh or sound less pleasant to Donghyuck’s ears. 

“It’s not! That was my weed.”

“Stolen weed.” Jeno purses his lips weakly but the amusement didn’t lose its effect. “Ugrh _—_ stop that. _”_

Blame the heat of the moment, adrenaline still prickling and the two-and-half bottles of beer. Donghyuck presses his hand on Jeno’s mouth, shutting him up. In the fraction of time, Jeno’s eyes get wider, staring at him. He feels Jeno’s body freeze under him and it stuns Donghyuck in some unexpected way. When Jeno’s hot breath hits his hand, Donghyuck takes it away immediately after feeling a tickling on his skin. He takes some steps back, bringing one fist to his mouth and the other one around his waist as a nervous habit. 

“Oh _—_ that was, uh. That was kind of gay.” Donghyuck says looking at the floor, too embarrassed to face Jeno.

“Uh, do you think they’re still looking for me?” He asks elusively, stealing some glances to Jeno who just stands quietly. As Donghyuck turns around and places his hand on the door knob, he feels Jeno catching his other wrist and drawing him in.

Donghyuck doesn’t have time to react when he turns around and Jeno’s hand grabs him by the head and presses his lips on his mouth. Without thinking, Donghyuck’s hand ends on his neck as he nearly trips on by Jeno's force, his eyes instantly shut, returning the kiss. Donghyuck comes to his senses when Jeno slightly opens his mouth. He pulls Jeno’s face away, looking at him with confusion. “Jeno, how drunk are you?”

Jeno’s expression changes from understanding to questioning and Donghyuck kisses him again before it turns to regret. He gets on his tiptoes and even if Jeno is just some centimetres taller, he’s not used to this new angle. Their mouths part as one sneaky grin appears on his lips and Jeno starts to trail kisses down his neck. Donghyuck buries his fingers on Jeno’s sweaty hair, chuckling because of the ticklishness he causes.

Donghyuck squirms under Jeno’s lips, tongue and teeth. He feels Jeno’s breathing when he sucks on his neck and Donghyuck suppresses a groan as he tries to support himself, stumbling. Donghyuck pulls Jeno by the hair and his head follows easily. He cups one of his cheeks, thumb over the corner of Jeno’s lips. And Donghyuck kisses him on the mouth again, making him open it wider with his finger.

Jeno cockily snickers against Donghyuck’s lips when their kiss gets dirtier, “Are you sure you don’t want a girl?” His voice hits warm and damp over Donghyuck’s cheek.

“Oh, shut up.” Donghyuck huffs, tearing off his jacket in action. 

He bites his lip, sliding both hands over Jeno’s chest. He knew his friend was buffed. _Hell—_ he has seen it bare before, but never like this, actually taking the time to feel it under his palms. Jeno sees Donghyuck hesitate not moving his finger any further on his abdomen. Donghyuck is not the type to ask for anything, he looks up over his eyelashes at him and Jeno lifts his shirt over his head, taking it off.

Jeno looks at Donghyuck when his eyes disappear and he drops to lay on the bathroom’s floor like a braveman. Donghyuck follows back, trying to tangle their limbs in a harmonic way, pressing his chest on top of Jeno’s. 

His breathing is noisy, palpable. Donghyuck links his leg with Jeno’s while he feels Jeno’s knee between his thighs with a mid pressure. Jeno places his hands over Donghyuck’s ribs where the fabric of his shirt still covers the skin. He feels Jeno’s firm abs under his stomach but he tries not to be so affected by the hot skin. Every slight movement spreads warm flush through his body.

Donghyuck leans on his forearms, getting his face just millimeters away from Jeno. He slowly tilts his head down to touch Jeno’s lips with his own. Donghyuck kisses him slightly, parting his lips, successfully coaxing Jeno into a deeper kiss. It doesn’t take that long for their ragged breaths to mix and for Donghyuck to grip Jeno’s jaw to keep him still. Jeno starts to slide his hands carelessly over his body, traveling over his back, under his shirt, feeling them over his stomach as it flattens. 

Donghyuck gasps in Jeno’s mouth as he feels his fingers grazing past his belly. He squirms away with sudden and as he tries to focus on Jeno’s face with inexplicable dizziness. His fingers disappear and Donghyuck notices Jeno working on his belt. He bites his lip retaining Jeno on the way and says, “Let me.” 

With Jeno’s silent consent Donghyuck gets on his knees and unbuckles his belt, button and zipper with expertly hands. Jeno takes off his shoes as Donghyuck tucks his fingers inside the fabric. Jeno’s hips rise up as he pulls down the pants struggling a bit when the skinny jeans wouldn't come out completely making Jeno chuckle slightly when Donghyuck huffs in exasperation. 

Jeno lays his head under one arm and Donghyuck is faced with the most offbeat dead-end of his nineteen years. As Jeno’s body display over him he realizes that Jeno is almost naked and that he is the one who has _caused_ it. And maybe Jeno notices it on his flustered expression because he looks at him with a satisfied grin. Donghyuck rolls his eyes with petty annoyance that prompts him to pull off Jeno’s boxers completely. 

Jeno yelps comically when his cock bounces out and Donghyuck would’ve laughed at his ridiculous reaction but the sight of his size makes him swallow. When Donghyuck finally pulls Jeno’s underwear entirely he brings his fist to his nose and involuntary scents it oblivious wherever Jeno noticed it. “Uh, I should probably undress too.”

Which Jeno grins at him, “Yeah.”

Donghyuck stands up, takes off his shoes and pushes down his pants together with underwear. His t-shirt is a little bit too long and hangs loosely covering part of his crotch, he kneels on the floor, strips his shirt off and throws it in Jeno’s direction which causes both to burst into laughter. Donghyuck gets back to his place on top of Jeno. He supports himself on his forearm before sliding his other hand to grab Jeno’s cock. Donghyuck starts to pump it up slowly, checking Jeno’s face in search of every reaction. 

_Are his hands soft enough?_ Jeno is probably only used to delicate girls’ hands, not his rough boyish ones. _Is he doing this alright? Does it feel good?_ He never thought giving another guy a handjob would be this stressful. “Jen, are the hand movements okay? Do you have any preferences?”

“Huh _—_ ” Jeno turns around and stares back at him, wide-eyed and lips saliva-red stained. Donghyuck waggles his legs sideways to get onto a better position, brushing their socked-feet together. “I mean, yes. It’s good, I’m okay with anything you do.”

Donghyuck puckers his lips to contain a mildly embarrassing smile. He likes getting told things like that. It makes his belly twist with pride and something along with desire. He presses his nose against Jeno’s cheek to leave sloppy kisses, his hand travels smoothly up Jeno’s abdomen and rests on his hip. 

“Is that so?” Donghyuck whispers into his neck. Jeno brings his fingers to his lips pretending to think and smiles. “Maybe?”

They get interrupted by aggressive knocks on the door before Donghyuck could make any remark. He rises up quickly and takes his abandoned shirt to cover himself. Then looks at Jeno with a panicked expression. 

“YO! LET ME IN! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM.” And more hard bangs from outside. “OPEN UP!”

“Jaemin?” Jeno says out loud, tilting his head.

The bangs decrease and a rather more calm Jaemin replies back. “Jeno? Fuck, man. Let me in, I need to shit.” 

Jeno looks at Donghyuck and says. “Uh, no. I can’t. I’m doing something.”

“What the hell? You’re jerking off or something? Man, let me in. I swear I won’t look.” 

Donghyuck crooks an eyebrow and Jeno shakes his head, whispering. “We don’t do _—that.”_

He chuckles softly before screaming. “Hey, Jaemin. Go the fuck away! I’m trying to fuck Jeno.” 

Donghyuck envelopes Jeno’s shoulder and brings him down again to their spot, ignoring Jaemin’s squeaks. _Is that Donghyuck? What are you two doing? You homos!_

Donghyuck presses light kisses on Jeno’s lips, unable to repress the giggles. He’s feeling reckless, he whispers looking at Jeno’s wide-eyes. “Was that too much?”

Because this is foreign and new, but Donghyuck wants it, wants it so bad he might lose his mind. Jeno holds Donghyuck by the waist and turns him slightly on his side, “What if we do each other at the same time?”

“Oh, sure. That’s… _smart.”_

Then, Jeno grabs his leg and places it over his body, smiling at him in a way that makes Donghyuck weak because he never thought Jeno could smile like that at him. Jeno wraps his slender fingers around him and Donghyuck jerks suddenly with the intensity of being touched at least. His hand is finally around his cock in a secure grip and Donghyuck senses it again, the feeling of unfamiliarity. Jeno’s hand is skinnier and slightly larger than his, Donghyuck is embarrassed at getting so turned on by it. He grabs Jeno’s cock quickly giving it a few lazy jerks.

And it’s too intense because they stare at each other in the eyes as their hands move up and down. Donghyuck never planned it like this. How the rabid drunken makeout session ended up to be something weirdly intimate but not truly unwelcome. He spreads one arm over Jeno’s shoulder to get closer unable to keep thrusting into his hand and losing his own pace that he has been keeping for Jeno.

Jeno is too strong, too fast, too rough. Even if it wasn’t his intention his force is unmatched to Donghyuck’s one so he loses himself into it. A particular loud moan escapes Donghyuck’s lips and he feels Jeno breathing in his ear. He grips his nails on his shoulder. “Jeno, stop. S’ too fast.”

Donghyuck wraps his fingers around Jeno’s wrist, “If you keep doing it like that, I will come in like five minutes.” 

The words spill too breathless and Jeno stops but as realization hits him his eyes snap open and Donghyuck is quickly to stand on his forearm.

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that. I can _—_ I can definitely last longer than that.” Jeno’s lips curve in a sneaky grin. “It’s just that, I don’t want to come yet, I _—_ I want this to last longer.” Donghyuck says without realizing the deeper connotations it carries but before he can spurts more confessions Jeno presses his thumb over his leaking tip and Donghyuck chokes out.

Donghyuck falls out of balance and ends on Jeno’s chest, which he finds too convenient as he hides his head on his neck. Hugging him on his sides he mumbles to Jeno’s hair. “You’re making me nervous, I’m not like this.” 

“Donghyuck, I like you.” And it stops, the party, the music, his heart. _It’s wrong,_ he thinks. How they’re sprawled on a bathroom floor and he feels so hard it’s making him dizzy. It’s not like how he would expect any kind of confession. “I know what we're doing is pretty gay, but I like you in this pretty gay way. And I’m not drunk, I just wanted to tell you before we… continue.”

Donghyuck wants to shove Jeno down and taste him until he will never have to taste anything again. He doesn’t answer because words feel too untrustworthy but he tries to calm Jeno’s aggressive heartbeat by planting slow tender kisses along his neck and stroking his arm and shoulder. He raises his head to his eye-level and brushes Jeno’s bangs away, “Let me do it. I want to get you off first.”

Jeno swallows down and Donghyuck leans to kiss his bobbing adam’s apple, then with his mouth open he wraps it around his lips and suck inwards, feeling it slightly tremble. He starts a path of trailing saliva over the whole length of his front neck, kissing and nipping over the sensitive skin with his eyes shut tight lost in his other senses. He reaches the clavicles and tries to bite where the bone is prominent, Jeno soflty gasping. His lashes flutter open to look up when his lips touch his chest he finds himself staring back at Jeno who had slightly parted lips. Donghyuck smiles softly before capturing Jeno’s nipple on his lips and giving it a wet kiss while he nibbles it with only the pressure of his lips, he lifts his hand to stroke his other nipple.

Donghyuck rises up supporting himself on his arms to settle better in between Jeno. He easily coaxes and spreads his legs apart for Donghyuck, placing a hand on his hips. Donghyuck’s arms betray him and he falls apart on Jeno’s neck, clearly affected as he takes time to process that Jeno has just done _that_. He distracts himself sucking into his neck with hunger, while his hand travels down to take him. 

What he does to Jeno’s neck is too sloppy, too messy. The saliva trails down because he already lost himself too deep to notice his droolings. It’s too nasty that Donghyuck still doesn’t understand how is Jeno allowing it, he wishes Jeno would shove him away, grossed out. But not really because he likes it. And in his true fashion, Donghyuck’s hand also starts sweating but it makes the slide more comfortable so he hopes Jeno doesn’t mind it too much. 

He also hopes Jeno doesn’t mind the pace Donghyuck is keeping, slow and soft. Because that’s what normally he does to himself, what he likes. But also, because he thinks it’s more… romantic. The strokes aren’t that much elaborate, not too tight or gentle, just enough pressure to riddle anyone up with exasperation. Jeno brings his hand up and touches Donghyuck’s chest landing on his nipple and when Jeno starts to pinch it softly he lets a loud unexpected moan. His strokes speed up and he presses his tongue hard onto Jeno’s neck so he starts to feel him squirming under him. It encourages Donghyuck to run his hand faster joining Jeno on his soft whimpers. He likes this, he likes it, he likes—

“God, I _like_ you.” Donghyuck moans, feeling his own mouth covered in saliva. He squeezes Jeno’s cock very tight on the head and his warm cum spurts to his knuckles, dripping slowing. He rises up staring at Jeno’s lax body and his hand still wrapped around his cock. 

“It’s the—uh, the first time I make a boy cum.” Donghyuck mumbles in awe, more to himself than to Jeno but nevertheless he catches it and lets out a sonorous laugh. 

“You couldn’t make the others cum?”

Jeno has a smile on his face too bold, too unashamed, too attractive. It drives Donghyuck crazy. He brings his cum-covered hand to press it to Jeno’s mouth and he catches his wrist before it gets closer. Donghyuck crooks his eyebrow. “What? Scared of some cum?”

Jeno smirks and lets go of his hand throwing his arm over his head waiting but not quite defeated. Donghyuck _tsks_ because his intentions have been fruitless. He sighs and sits on his knees between Jeno’s leg, stares at his hand fixed on the white stains until he brings it to his mouth before a second thought comes to mind.

“How is it?”

Donghyuck scoffs. “Terrible.”

Abruptly, Jeno sits up and wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist bringing him impossibly closer. Then, he flips him over to lay on the floor. Donghyuck whines when he feels the cold ceramic on his back, wrapping into Jeno like a koala. Jeno raises him up again with one hand pressed on the back of his head.

“Sorry.” He says to Donghyuck’s slightly pouty face and searches for a folded towel in a shelf. Then, he spreads it over the floor so Donghyuck can lay down, he smiles foolishly. 

“Better?” Donghyuck hums but beats himself in his mind for not being this concerned about Jeno's comfort at the start. He takes Jeno’s wrists from his position and brings it closer to himself. “Get me off? Please?”

Jeno places one hand around the base and the other wrapped around his shaft. He gives him a few firm testing stokes but even as Jeno’s hands are soft and warm, the slide is tortuous and it hurts Donghyuck. He whines, squirming his body away. Jeno stops in his tracks and Donghyuck chokes on a moan. Then covers his face with his arms to hide the frustration and wraps his legs around Jeno’s waist. “Just spit on it.”

He doesn’t see Jeno’s face when he says it but he feels his hands fondling his sides and the tickle of his hair on his stomach. A subtle fist on his cock and then a dribble of hot saliva falling on the head which slowing drips down to his length makes him sink to the floor. The feeling gives him an inexplicable satisfaction. 

When the slide is smoothly enough, Jeno settles on a pace that Donghyuck would find convenient because he’s been hard for so long and it was starting to hurt but it’s building him up on a rapid speed. His lower stomach tightens on and Jeno presses his hand down his belly to restrain him from moving but it causes a chain reaction and it exacerbates the buckles of his orgasm. Donghyuck turns his head on the side trying to reprimand the moans but they escape his lips like drool.

Donghyuck comes when Jeno’s thumb presses tight over the tip of his head. He arches his back following Jeno’s hand while he still jerks it off rapidly until all the thick cum milks out. Donghyuck breathes heavily, gasping on his arms, chest going up and down. For once, he’s been completely and totally blown away. Donghyuck untangles his arms to look up and catches Jeno leaning down to plant his tongue over a missed cum stain on his belly. He grabs his jaw and draws him to his lips opening up to fuck his tongue right into Jeno’s mouth and he realizes his own taste has never been this pleasant before. 

“Take me to your apartment.” Donghyuck sighs through his nose and rustles Jeno’s hair.

The next thing he knows is that they’re stumbling dressing themselves again. Donghyuck taking Jeno’s wrists to lead him outside the bathroom not even checking to fix the mess of his hair. At the exit he manages to steal a half-finished bottle of vodka which he shallows down completely in the bus drive home. He remembers trying to strip and give Jeno a half-assed lap dance that completely ended on uncontrollable laughter.

_—_

“Oh, good morning. How’s your first day of being gay?”

“Shut the fuck up, Jaemin.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps. jaemin is antigays


End file.
